Love At First Sight?
by Izumi Saru
Summary: A normal day meeting a princess won't be bad, right? Even if people claim that she's annoying at all... will you believe me if I said that I love her? Kyousuke x Kinako


Hi!~ Hehe -.-" Another KyouKina story... Gomen! I'm really sorry but don't worry! This will be my last KyouKina fanfic and I will proceed to make another story that is not KyouKina related. So... Enjoy!

Ah! Almost forgot! May contain A LOT of POVs and wrong grammars/spellings! I'm really sorry! And I DO NOT OWN THE SUMMARY! The summary belongs to Yuu-sama though... THANK YOU YUU-SAMA! :D And really sorry if the summary and title is not connected to the story... Haha -.-" Gomen... So, Enjoy?

* * *

Kinako's POV

I stretch my arms as I heard the birds chirping outside. I smile and went closer to my window. I open the window and smell the morning breeze.

"Ohayou, Mochi Kingdom!" I shouted as I spin myself.

I hear the knock of my door. "Princess Kinako, the king wants to see you." It was the maid. I pouted "Hai!~" and sigh.

Today, Papa is inviting the Dark Kingdom to have a feast or talk or something like that in our kingdom. Papa is just afraid that my childish side will appear during the event. Yeah, you heard me. I'm childish and I'm a princess!

I open my closet, it was filled with all my princess needs. "Mm... What to wear?" I said as I scan my closet.

All the dresses in there are too old for me. "Well, this is boring." I said.

As I scan my closet once more, I saw one of my dresses has plastic on it. "Mm... Nani?" I take it out.

It was a beautiful yellow dress with white laces on the bottom and on the sleeves. The sleeves are down to my elbows.

"Kyaa!~ Kawaii!" I spin myself with the dress and started dressing it.

After I dress up, I went closer to my mirror and scan myself. _I look so kawaii in this dress! _I am also wearing my yellow tiara and yellow doll shoes.

"Yosh! Time to go!" I said as I run out of my room.

Normal POV

Princess Kinako is running happily down the stairs. She is also humming her favorite song.

As she runs down the stairs, a man with a golden crown on top of his messy-like brown hair and a white polo covered by a gold vest with silver buttons. On his bottom, a dark brown pants fit for a king and black shoes stop her.

Kinako's POV

I smile as I recognize the person. "Ohayou, Papa!" I greeted him with my cheery and childish tone.

Papa sigh. "Kinako..." I sigh back. "I know Papa." I said as I excuse myself.

I walk out of the castle to catch some fresh air. I walk and walk until I'm in my favorite place, the Royal Garden. It's kinda reminded me of Mama. _Mama, I miss you. _I can feel that my tears are falling so I quickly wipe it off. I really miss Mama.

I sat down near the rose patch and started singing my favorite song. My Mama's song to be exactly.

Normal POV

Inside the castle, the king is really busy preparing for the Dark Kingdom to come plus he's still worrying about Kinako. "Kinako, please be a princess-like today." the king said to himself as he continue saying orders to his servants.

Kyousuke's POV

"Father, are you sure to leave nii-san and mother alone in the kingdom?" I ask my father who is riding his white horse.

He's wearing a dark cape. Underneath his cape, a dark blue long sleeves with a red vest to cover it, black pants, black boots and his golden crown on top of his head.

"Don't worry, Kyousuke. Your mother and nii-san will be alright." Father smile and I smile back.

I am wearing my red long sleeves cover by a black vest. A black pants and black boots. I am riding my trust-worthy brown horse, Tenma. Father and I are heading to the Mochi Kingdom.

"Father, why are we going to the Mochi Kingdom?" I ask.

"A friend of mine invited us." Father answer with a smile. I smile too. Father really miss his friend.

Normal POV

At the Mochi Kingdom, the king has change his appearance. His hair is now properly fix and he has a red cape on his back. "So, how do I look?" he ask the painting infront of him.

Inside the painting, a woman with a long brown hair that reach to her elbow. She's wearing a long-sleeve yellow gown dress. Underneath her dress, a yellow glass slipper. Above her head, a golden crown.

The king smile as he recognize the person inside the painting. "I miss you, My Queen" a tear drop fell in his right eye. He quickly wipe it off and left.

Kinako's POV

I am now inside the castle, walking like a princess. In 15 minutes, the king of the Dark Kingdom will be here so I should prepare myself.

"Princess!" I hear someone calling me. I turn around. "Mm... Nani?" it was one of the maids. She stops for a while to catch her breath and started to speak. "The king is looking for you, your highness." she said and bowed. I sigh. "Hai. Tell Papa that I'm coming." the maid bowed for the last time and left.

Normal POV

At the Royal Throne, the king sits impatiently. He is waiting for Kinako, her daughter but still no sign of her. The king sigh. _Kinako, Where are you?_

Then the Royal Guard came. "Your highness, they have come." the king sigh again. "Let them in." the king ordered as he stand up. The guard bowed and left.

Kinako's POV

I am now skipping my way to the Royal Throne. As I enter, I stop skipping and walk like a princess. I can see that Papa is talking to the king of the Dark Kingdom. I smile because I know that Papa really miss his friend. I notice that the king is not alone. It was a dark-blue navy haired boy and... I blush. I'm in love with him?

Kyousuke's POV

Father is now talking to his friend. I can see that Father is really enjoying talking with the king of the Mochi Kingdom. At the corner of my eye, I saw a long brown haired girl. I turn around to see the princess. The princess is cute and... I blush. I'm in love with her?

Normal POV

The two kings are still talking to each other. As they talk to each other, the king of the Mochi Kingdom recognize someone. "Ah, Kinako. Glad you made it."

Princess Kinako walk closer and bowed. "Welcome to the Mochi Kingdom, your highness." the king of the Dark Kingdom smile and bow. "Thank you."

The two kings continue what they are talking about. Princess Kinako and Prince Kyousuke are just standing there, looking at them.

Kinako's POV

I am standing near the dark-blue haired boy. I can feel that my cheeks are burning. _Am I really in love with him?_ I erase that thought.

Right now, Papa is still talking to his friend while HE and I just stand here and looking at them. I pouted. I want to be in my childish mode now.

Kyousuke's POV

I sigh. Father is busy talking to the king while I stand. Well, with the princess ofcourse. Her height is quite small but still cute.

At the corner of my eyes, I look at her. I can see that she's really bored. I secretly chuckle. She's cute. Really cute. A smile form on my face.

Normal POV

Kinako yawns childishly and Kyousuke saw this. "Your bored too?" Kinako blush madly. She lower her head. Kyousuke chuckle. _Kawaii._

The two kings notice of what they have done. "Ah! Gomen. Kinako, please show Prince Kyousuke around the castle." the king of the Mochi Kingdom said and Kinako blush. "H-Hai!" She turn her gaze to Kyousuke. "P-Please follow me."

Kinako's POV

"Princess Kinako?" I heard him calling me. I turn around. "Yes, your highness?"

We are now at the Royal Garden. The breeze there is so refreshing and the flowers are so beautiful. It feels like a romantic scenery.

"Can we go to see my horse?" he ask. "You have a horse?" I ask excitedly. He nod. "Hai. So, can we?" I nod while I jump up and down. "Hai!"

Kyousuke's POV

I chuckle of how Princess Kinako reply to me. _Kawaii. _"Yosh! Let's go." I said.

Normal POV

Kinako and Kyousuke are walking further out the castle. As they walk, they saw two horses. A brown one and white one beside a tree. They walk closer to it.

"Kyaa!~ Kawaii!" Kinako said as she runs towards the horses. Kyousuke chuckle. "So, your highness. What's your name?" Kinako ask out of the blue.

Kyousuke's POV

I puzzle. "You still don't know me yet?" Princess Kinako shook her head. "No~" I smile and pat Kinako's head. "I'm Kyousuke." she blush. "So, Pr-" I put my index finger over her lips. "No more formall calling, okay? Call me Kyousuke." I smile and I can see that she is blushing.

Kinako's POV

Kyousuke. What a kawaii name! "A-Ah! Okay, Kyousuke-kun. You can call me Kinako instead." I smile. "Sure thing, Kinako-chan." he smile back. Oh my. He's smile is so kawaii!

Normal POV

"So, Kyousuke-kun." Kinako started. "Which of this horses are yours?" "Mine is the brown one. His name is Tenma." Kyousuke answer.

Kinako walk closer to Tenma and pet him. Tenma seems to like it. Kinako giggle. "Your kawaii, Tenma-kun." Kyousuke sees that Kinako wants to ride Tenma. So...

Kinako's POV

I continue petting Tenma. _His so kawaii. Like his master. _I blush what I thought. I'm totally in love with him! As I pet Tenma, I feel something under my under arms. I was lifted up and I quickly close my eyes.

As I open my eyes again, I am now riding Tenma! _Eh!? _I turn my gaze to Kyousuke-kun who is smiling at me.

Kyousuke's POV

I smile. "Let's ride Tenma, Kinako-chan?" she blush and nods.

I am now riding Tenma. Kinako-chan is infront of me. "Yosh! Let's go!" I softly kick Tenma's bottom and Tenma starts walking.

I slowly rest my chin on top of Kinako-chan's hair. Her hair is so soft. _I really love her very much. _I blush.

Normal POV

Back to the castle, both kings are now in the Royal Garden, talking. Let's name them, King Key, the Mochi King and King Kyon, the Dark King.

The two kings are happily talking to each other. "Kyon, I can see that your son, Kyousuke is in love with my daugther." Key said. Kyon chuckle. "Maybe." the two kings looks at each other and smile.

Kyousuke's POV

We are still riding Tenma. Kinako-chan is sleeping on my chest. I look at her and smile. She's really cute. I brush her right cheek using my thumb. A smile form on her lips. I smile and kiss her on the forehead.

Kinako's POV

I can feel that Kyousuke-kun is kissing me! I secretly blush or fangirling inside. I also feel that Tenma stop. I slowly open my eyes. I saw Kyousuke-kun. I smile. "Why you stop Tenma, Kyousuke-kun?" Kyousuke-kun let himself get down of Tenma first before speaking. He looked at me. "The king wants to see us." I titled my head. "Papa?" Kyousuke-kun nod. "Hai. We should get going." Kyousuke-kun said and hold my hand and waist. I blush. "When I say 'Go', jump, okay?" he instructed and I happily nod. Kyousuke-kun cleared his voice first. "Go!" I jump. It was a perfect landing.

Normal POV

Kyosuke and Kinako are now walking through the castle, finding King Key. The two is talking happily to each other. Kinako is somehow back to her childish form and Kyousuke is really glad of it.

Far from their distance, the two kings are looking at them. "Should we tell them?" Kyon ask. "Let's." Key answer and they left.

Kyousuke's POV

Kinako-chan is now skipping her way to the Royal Throne where the maids said that the kings are there. I am trying to catch up with her by walking fast. "Kinako-chan! Will you stop for a while?" she stop and turn around. "Hurry Kyousuke-kun! Papa is waiting for us!" she hold my right hand and we quickly dash to the Royal Throne. I can feel that my cheeks are burning. _Kinako-chan's hand is so soft._

Kinako's POV

We are now inside the Royal Throne! We walk closer to the kings. "Hi Papa! We're here!" I greeted my Papa. Papa smile. Wait! Why is my Papa smiling at me? I thought he will be mad at me because I'm in my childish form.

Papa walk closer to us and untangle our hands each other. I blush. I've been holding Kyousuke-kun's hand the whole time!? I can see that Kyousuke-kun also blush. The two kings smiles. "Do you really love my daughter, Prince Kyousuke?" Papa ask. _Eh!?_

Kyousuke's POV

I was stun from the King's question. My cheeks are getting hotter and I looked at Kinako-chan. I can see that she's stun too. What should I say? I sigh. "Yes, sir. I love your daughter very much."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

10 years has pass and Princess Kinako and Prince Kyousuke are now the King's and Queen's of the Mochi Kingdom because in the Dark Kingdom, Kyousuke's nii-san is the king there and their love with each other.

The couples are in the Royal Garden. Kinako is now a beautiful lady with long brown hair that reaches to her knee. Plus, she looks fat? Kyousuke is now a gentlemen. Caring and loving his queen very much. His hair is quite long and his face...well, the same?

Kyousuke wrap his hands around Kinako's stomach. Kinako giggles. "Kyousuke-kun, don't be so excited. I'm still one month pregnant." Kinako smiles to her king and Kyousuke snuggles on Kinako's neck. "Gomen, Kinako-chan. I just too excited." Kyousuke said and lift his queen up, gently.

* * *

DONE! Haha -.-" I started writing this on the first week of November and I finish it on the first week of December... Actually, this story should be my first KyouKina fanfic (Like I said in twitter) but I can see that it's my last because of lack inspirations ~_~ Hehe -.-" Really sorry. Hope you forgive me :3 Review?


End file.
